


your damn mind

by damnmysterytome



Category: Daredevil (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Matt and Foggy find out, Protective Frank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-29
Updated: 2016-03-29
Packaged: 2018-05-29 20:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6391774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/damnmysterytome/pseuds/damnmysterytome
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frank woke to two loud voices and a much more calm one shouting somewhere within the apartment. At first, he wasn’t sure where he was exactly, except he knew he wasn’t in the small apartment he’d been staying in. Hell, this place was a palace compared to the place he’d been. It came to him in waves, dinner with Karen, drinks with Karen, sleeping with Karen, intending on leaving afterwards but falling asleep with Karen. This was Karen’s place. One of the voices was Karen</p>
            </blockquote>





	your damn mind

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to kaarencastle on tumblr for picking out this title!

Frank woke to two loud voices and a much more calm one shouting somewhere within the apartment. At first, he wasn’t sure where he was exactly, except he knew he wasn’t in the small apartment he’d been staying in. Hell, this place was a palace compared to the place he’d been. It came to him in waves, dinner with Karen, drinks with Karen, _sleeping_  with Karen, intending on leaving afterwards but falling asleep with Karen. This was Karen’s place. One of the voices was Karen.

Frank climbed out of the bed and found his underwear and his jeans. His shirt was completely gone, and he couldn’t remember where he’d taken his shirt off. Living room? Kitchen? Last night was a little cloudy still. He dressed himself and then walked out of Karen’s bedroom towards the voices, picking out the two loud ones. Matt Murdock,  _Daredevil_ , and Karen. A softer voice he knew belonged to Foggy.

At first he couldn’t quite make out what they were yelling about, but it soon became obvious that it as  _him_  they were fighting about. He took several more steps towards the living room where they were all shouting, and he could see each body clearly now. Karen was standing, in Frank’s shirt,  _That’s where it had gone_ , and her underwear.

“He’s a  _murderer_ , Karen! What is it now, fifty people? Could you be any more– have you lost your damn mind!?” There was something about hearing someone, someone who supposed to love Karen and be her friend, insult her that boiled Frank’s blood even more if it had been a complete stranger.

“Hey!” Frank barked, making his presence known. Karen turned to look back at Frank, a hand resting on her face. Foggy shrunk back and took a step back, as he always did when Frank was in the room, and Matt stood straight. Frank took three large steps past Karen and made his way straight to Matt, grabbing a handful of his tie and shirt and tugging him a bit closer. “You  _don’t_ get to talk to her like that, Red. You understand?”

Frank could hear Karen’s voice and felt her hand on his bicep and his hand released just a bit of Matt’s shirt, but still held him in place. He knew that Matt could easily get out of his hold if he wanted, everyone here knew that he could get out of his hold if he wanted, but Matt didn’t budge. “Talk to her like that again and  _nothing_  will be able to stop me from putting you in the  _fucking_  ground.” He threatened, completely releasing Matt from his grasp and shoving the man a few steps back.

“Frank.” Karen said again, her finger pads squeezing his bicep a bit. “I think you should go.” She added, looking at Matt and Foggy as she spoke. Matt let out a noise of disgust at them and Foggy mumbled an apology to Karen as they left. Karen sighed and put her forehead on his bare back as she heard the door click behind Foggy. “Good morning.” She mumbled after a few moments of silence.

Frank let out a huff, turning around to look at Karen. “What the hell was that about?” He asked, wondering how long that had been going on.

“I was late for breakfast.” Karen said, running a hand through her hair. She moved away from Frank and walked into her kitchen to put on some coffee. “I’m never late. They got concerned, they know where my spare key is, they came in, they saw us in bed.” She explained as she made a pot of coffee. Frank nodded, setting his hands on his hips. “And then Matt was very angry with me. I can’t tell how Foggy feels.”

“Red needs to climb off his damn high horse.” Frank mumbled as he walked into Karen’s kitchen. He didn’t get to appreciate it earlier, but she looked damn good in his shirt.

“In his own way, he’s just trying to look out for me.” She said softly, pulling out two mugs from her cupboard. She set both of them on the counter and shrugged. She didn’t want to defend Matt and the things that he said to her, because he hadn’t exactly been very nice. “He doesn’t want me to get hurt.”

Frank’s hands rested on top of Karen’s shoulders and he leaned down to press a kiss on the side of her face. “I’d never. Or let anything happen to you.” He murmured against her cheek. Karen smiled to herself, knowing to herself that if Foggy or Matt could see  _this_  side of Frank, they wouldn’t object to the way she felt about him. But Frank would never let anyone else see this side of him. Only Karen. “He does propose a good question, though.” Frank said, the hint of a grin on his face.

“Yeah? What’s that?” She asked, turning around to face Frank. He moved his hands from her shoulders and set them on the counter behind her, trapping her in the small space.

“Are you… Out of… Your damn mind?” He asked, a grin taking over his face. Karen raised an eyebrow at him and puckered her lips, reaching her arm around her back to pull out the pot of coffee she’d made. Looking up at Frank, Karen poured out the coffee she had made for the both of them. “Oh, that’s how you want to play this, hmm?”

“Yeah, it is.”

“Alright, alright.” With one arm, Frank lifted Karen up into the air, her legs instinctively going around his waist. “Guess I’ll just have to  _punish_  you.”

Karen laughed loudly as Frank carried her back to her bedroom, her hands lacing around the back of his neck. “Oh no, Punisher, please don’t punish me!”  
  


 


End file.
